1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a tire recognition method and system, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for recognizing a tire by analyzing a character in an image of a side of the tire which is captured by using an image obtaining apparatus such as a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various information such as a manufacturer, a model name, a size, or a manufacture date of a tire is shown on a side of the tire as characters such as a letter, a number, a symbol, or the like, as shown in FIG. 30. However, since such information is coded, it may be difficult for a general person to obtain accurate information about the tire without prior information, only by using characters shown on the side of the tire.
As an example of a method of obtaining information about a tire, a method of attaching a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag to the tire is used. However, since a separate reader is needed to read an RFID tag attached to a tire, a general person may have a limit in obtaining information from the RFID tag.